With respect to the hip, FIG. 1 shows a prior-art situation, wherein a portion 110 of a socket associated with the pelvis 102 is deficient or otherwise defective, such that interaction with the head 104 of a proximal femur is inadequate and/or painful. Currently, although the portion 110 may be replaced, it is done on a generally hand-crafted basis. Typically, a planar, angled surface is formed in the acetabulum, and an implant having a corresponding planar surface is affixed thereto. The problem is that forces created in the hip may apply shear stresses to the implant, leading to premature failure.